SOMEDAY
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Suatu hari nanti, bisakah kita tetap bersama seperti hari ini? Dan hanya desau angin yang menjawab tanyanya. ASTRO Fanfiction. Binwoo couple Moon Bin x Cha Eun Woo Shou-ai RnR please


**SOMEDAY**

 **Story by**

 **Ryuuza Nakazawa**

 **Suatu hari nanti, bisakah kita tetap bersama seperti hari ini?**

 **Dan hanya desau angin yang menjawab tanyanya.**

ASTRO Fanfiction.

Binwoo couple

Moon Bin x Cha Eun Woo

Pohon-pohon mulai meranggas tersapu waktu yang menginjak penghujung musim gugur. Hawa dingin pun ikut serta memenuhi udara dan menari bersama angin dan daun-daun yang jatuh searah gravitasi.

Ada suara derap langkah yang memecah keheningan pagi diiringi dengan suara napas yang saling berkejaran. Pemuda bersurai cokelat berlari menyusuri trotoar. Mantel sewarna karamel yang ditentengnya teombang-ambing.

"Eun Woo-hyung, jangan bodoh."

"Kumohon."

Bibir yang memucat dikarenakan hawa dingin berulang kali melafalkan kalimat-kalimat permohonan dan do'a, berharap agar orang yang entah berada dimana sekarang baik-baik saja.

"Eun Woo-hyung…"

' _Mianhae.'_

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Saat bibir tak mampu mengucapkan apapun**

 **Walau pun hati berusaha mengatakannya**

 **Kumohon mengertilah**

 **Aku hanya terlalu takut untuk menyesal**

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Aku belajar**

 **Belajar begitu banyak hal**

"Bin-ah, gwaenchanha?"

"…"

 **Aku belajar bagaimana cara mengabaikan seseorang**

"Kau lapar Bin-ah? Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"…"

 **Aku belajar bagaimana memalingkan wajah dari segala bentuk kepedulian**

"Bin-ah?"

"pergi."

"Ya?"

"Pergi dan jangan ganggu aku."

"oh, eng-baiklah. Good night. Have a nice dream Bin-ah."

 **Dan aku belajar bagaimana cara memunafikkan perasaan**

"Bin-ah."

"….."

"I Love You. Mianhae."

"kau gila?"

"mianhae."

"…."

"good bye."

 **Dan dari belajar itu aku mendapatkan hasilnya.**

Sore itu, Moon Bin, pemuda bersurai cokelat yang baru pulang dari sekolah mengerlingkan matanya ke berbagai arah. Ini aneh. Sangat-sangat aneh. Rumah terasa sangat sepi. Tidak ada suara yang memanggil namanya. Tidak ada suara berisik yang bertanya hal-hal sepele padanya.

Yang paling aneh adalah

"Eun Woo-hyung eodiga?"

Tidak ada Eun Woo hyung dan suaranya yang berisik.

 **Aku kehilangan hari-hari yang ramai**

 **Ramai tapi aku menyukainya**

Moon Bin memukul bantalnya sekuat tenaga. Malam yang sepi adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Hanya ada lampu yang bercahaya remang-remang.

' _ **Bin-ah, tidak baik tidur dengan lampu menyala. Hyung matikan ya?'**_

Hanya ada suara detak jarum jam di atas nakas.

' _ **Bin-ah, biar hyung atur alarmnya agar kau tidak bangun kesiangan.'**_

Dan segala hal yang ada di kamaranya selalu berhubungan dengan Eun Woo hyungnya.

Kemana saja ia selama ini sebenarnya?

 **Dan aku kehilangan Eun Woo hyung.**

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Mianhae**

 **Eun Woo Hyung**

 **0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin berhenti berlari. Siluet seseorang yang berdiri menatap cahaya memaku langkahnya. Ada hembusan napas lega dari paru-parunya.

Diambilnya langkah lebar-lebar dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir.

"EUN WOO-HYUNG!"

"SARANGHAE."

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat di seberang hanya mampu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Bahkan ketika Moon Bin telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya ia tetap tidak mengerti.

 **0~0~0~0**

Karena Moon Bin terlalu takut untuk menyesal, ia menolak keberadaan Eun Woo.

Karena Moon Bin terlalu takut untuk menyesal, ia memunafikkan perasaannya pada Eun Woo.

Karenanya sekarang….

"Bin-ah.."

Ia kecup dua kelopak mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh binary jenaka.

"Bin-ah.."

Ia kecup dua pipi yang selalu tertarik ke atas ketika si empunya tersenyum padanya.

"Bin-"

Dan terakhir, ia kecup dua belah bibir yang senantiasa memanggil namanya, yang senantiasa memperhatikanya, dan penghasil suara yang dirindukannya dan membuatnya gila.

"jangan pergi."

"Bin-ah."

"kumohon jangan pergi."

"Bin-ah."

"jangan pergi."

"Bin-ah."

"Tetaplah disini walaupun aku mengabaikanmu."

"Bin-ah."

"maaf jika ini egois. Tapi jangan pergi."

"Bin-ah."

"Jangan pergi."

"…"

"Jangan pergi Eun Woo-hyung."

"Bin-ah, dengar!"

"…"

"Suatu hari nanti, bisakah kita tetap bersama seperti hari ini?"

Dan hanya desau angin yang menjawab tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Moon Bin kembali memagut bibir yang akhirnya menjadi candu.

"bahkan jika kau menikah dengan noona yang dipilihkan eomma dan appa untukmu pun tidak apa-apa."

Sekali lagi.

"mungkin itu hukuman untuk keegoisanku."

"mungkin itu hukuman Karena aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"ayo pulang. Eomma, appa dan noona itu akan datang ke rumah."

"Bin-ah."

"tidak apa-apa."

"…."

"seperti ini pun tidak apa-apa."

"mungkin ini memang salahku hyung."

'… _salahku Karena terlahir menjadi adik kandungmu.'_

END

Gaje?

Maafkeun.

Fanfic pertama di screenplays. Mohon saran dan kritiknya. *bow


End file.
